Un regalo muy especial
by xeonice
Summary: One-Shot.Es el cumpleaños de Mina Aino y Rei le tendrá varias sorpresas preparadas. ReixMinako. Mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, disfruténlo. Feliz Día Internacional de la Mujer!


**Ni Sailor Moon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

Era un día común en Tokio, sin embargo para cierta chica rubia era muy especial. Era 22 de octubre, fecha en la que Mina Aino cumplía 16 años.

Por petición de Rei, la fiesta se realizó en el templo Hikawa. Las chicas se reunieron allí felizmente y trayendo diferentes tipos de alimentos, en los cuales la mayoría fueron preparados por Lita. La chica de ojos cerúleos estaba muy feliz, pero había un detalle… la pelinegra no estaba con ellas. Sólo la había saludado por la mañana y luego no apareció. Mina estaba un poco triste por su ausencia en cierto modo, pero prefirió ocultar esa expresión y divertirse con las demás. Le parecía algo extraño pero decidió no preguntarles a las chicas sin saber muy bien el por qué, hasta incluso pensaba que ellas mismas no querían decirle porque en ningún momento se tocó el tema ni se la nombró.

Eran las 11 de la mañana. Pasaron las horas disfrutando, pero en un momento fue interrumpido por la aparición de la que se encontraba 'desaparecida' del festejo, Rei.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y sin avisar, dejando a todas sorprendidas y boquiabiertas.

Llevaba un elegante vestido brillante color rojo, unos zapatos con tacón de un tono más oscuro que hacían juego con la prenda, el cabello suelto como de costumbre y un collar que llevaba un pequeño rubí, colgado de su cuello. Sus labios suavemente maquillados de un tono rosado, un poco más fuerte que su color natural.

'Toma' Dijo finalmente mirando a la cumpleañera a la vez que le arrojaba una gran caja color plateado y un moño de la misma tonalidad. 'Te espero a las 2 de la tarde en la entrada del templo' Cerró de imprevisto nuevamente la puerta y se fue de la misma manera en la que entró.

Atontada por lo ocurrido, Venus se quedó viendo la puerta por la que su amiga entró y salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a preguntar nada.

'Qué esperas Mina ábrelo.' Habló Serena despertando a Aino de su trance.

'Ah, sí.' Abrió aquella caja y con sus ojos color cielo brillando mientras veía lo que traía en su interior y lo levantaba con sus manos para verlo mejor. Era un precioso vestido de seda blanco, que además venía con unos delicados zapatos del mismo color que combinaban perfectamente. Se quedó maravillada viendo tan preciosa prenda.

Las 3 chicas exclamaban miles de cosas sobre la belleza de aquel regalo.

'¡¡¡Awww es muy hermoso!!!' Gritaba Tsukino con estrellas en los ojos.

'Sí que lo es' Siguió Lita.

'Aha' Contestó de manera simple Amy, todos saben que no es de muchas palabras a menos que se le pregunte algo relacionado al estudio…

'Por supuesto que vas a ir ¿verdad Mina?' Habló la chica representante de la Luna, sin embargo esta pregunta hizo que la susodicha se entristeciera.

'Es que… Ryu me invitó a esa misma hora salir con él…' Aclaró desanimada.

Ryu Hayashi es un chico con el que se topó hace 3 días mientras jugaba a los videojuegos en la tienda en Andrew. Este se había acercado al ver como jugaba a las carreras, al cabo de un tiempo terminaron intercambiando números de teléfono y gracias a Andrew se enteró que en poco tiempo sería el cumpleaños de ella por lo tanto, decidió invitarla a salir.

'¡Pero no puedes rechazarla Mina!' Exclamó Lita.

'¿Eh?' La rubia volteó a verla confundida e impresionada por la reacción de su amiga.

'Rei ha estado esforzándose mucho para tu cumpleaños, hace meses que tenía esto planeado. Trabajó en el templo por horas extras e incluso tomó un segundo trabajo, no puedes decirle que no luego de todo lo que hizo' Le reprochó por adelantado diciéndole las acciones de la sacerdotisa durante este tiempo.

'Lita tiene razón Mina, además puedes salir con ese chico cualquier día.' Dijo Amy calmadamente como siempre.

'Y también lo conociste solamente el otro día, a Rei hace muchísimo tiempo, ¿Eres capaz de dejar de lado a tu amiga por un hombre que a penas conoces?' Una vez en su vida Serena habló algo inteligente, dejando a sus demás amigas con pensamientos como _¿Qué le pasó para que dijera algo coherente? ¿Darien tuvo que ver en esto? ¿La madurez se pega? si es así que continúe con él…_

'Es cierto, además me avisó con tiempo sabiendo cuanto tardo en arreglarme' Terminó de decir riendo levemente.

'¡Así se habla Mina!' Exclamó Sailor Moon parándose de su lugar y levantando unos de sus brazos.

'¿Y qué estás esperando? Ve a arreglarte pronto.' Le dijo Luna que en todo este tiempo permaneció en total silencio junto con Artemis luego de comer tanto pastel y quedar llenos sobre una mullida almohada.

'Bien, vamos vamos vamos ¡Vamos!' Repetía la otra rubia mientras empujaba por la espalda a Mina llevándola a un cuarto para prepararse.

'Entonces, eso es todo.' Dijo Lita quedándose a solas con Amy para luego dar un suspiro de cansancio.

'Parece que sí.' Contestó suavemente.

La verdad es que tanto ella como Amy sabían de los sentimientos de Rei hacia Mina. Desde hace unos meses cuando la rubia decía estar enamorada de un chico que jugaba volleyboll en su escuela. Tal y como ese día, todas estaban reunidas a diferencia que esa vez fueron a la casa de Mina.

**Flashback…**

'Y bien chicas, ¿Qué opinan de él?' Preguntaba una emocionada Aino.

'Pues, es muy guapo, ¡yo misma me lo quedaría!'

'¡TU TIENES A DARIEN!' Le gritaron todas a Serena, mientras ésta sólo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos, inflar las mejillas y bufar.

Rei parecía nerviosa. Mina estaba contándoles a todas que salía con aquel chico hace unas semanas y que estaba muy contenta, que le parecía haber encontrado a su otra mitad.

Mercury y Júpiter observaban atentamente las reacciones de Mars, se mordía el labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar y sus manos que estaban apoyadas sobre sus flexionadas piernas, temblaban y apretaban con fuerza el vestido que llevaba puesto. Y sus ojos… al igual que sus manos, parecía que temblaban… como si retuviera lágrimas. Ambas chicas tenían un mal presentimiento, sin embargo prefirieron no decir nada.

De pronto, Rei se levantó de golpe mirando a Mina que no esperaba aquella reacción.

'Lo-lo siento, es que… recordé algo que tengo que hacer. Debo irme.' Excusándose torpe y nerviosamente, se alejó a paso apresurado. Al cabo de unos instantes ambas jóvenes decidieron ir tras ella.

'Nosotras también tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos luego chicas' Habló Lita despidiéndose de las dos chicas que restaban en la habitación. Amy imitó su gesto.

Fueron corriendo hacia el templo Hikawa, donde en ese momento Rei estaba sentada y seguía pensando sobre lo dicho por Mina… _'¿Y si es verdad que es su chico ideal? ¿Y si decide quedarse con él para siempre? ¿Y si…?'_

Sus pensamientos se quebraron cuando dos figuras conocidas se encontraban de pie frente a ella. El labio de Rei sangraba aún más dejando ver como un hilillo de sangre colgaba por su boca. Todavía no se dejó derrumbar por lo sufrido hace unos instantes.

Lita comenzó a hablarle de manera calmada pero a la vez preocupada.

'¿Rei estás bien?'

'Si necesitas decirnos algo solo hazlo, puedes confiar en nosotras.' Esta vez fue el turno de Amy para hablar. Sin embargo, no obtuvieron respuesta. Rei se las quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego observó fijamente el piso. Sus puños cerrados fuertemente, provocando que sus mismas uñas se clavasen en su piel hiriéndola, pero a ella no le importaba.

'Rei cálmate te estás lastimando' Dijo Lita al tiempo que se acercaba para tomarle las manos al ver más sangre en ellas pero la susodicha le golpeó las manos alejándola.

'¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!' Gritó de forma dolida y exasperada.

'Rei tú no te comportas así, por favor dinos lo que te sucede para que podamos ayudarte.' Amy la miraba preocupada, esperando que se calmase para charlar tranquilas.

'Es que, yo…yo… ¡Me enamoré de Mina!' Diciendo las últimas palabras con el tono de un grito, se abalanzó sobre Amy quedando en su regazo. Y finalmente, Rei se derrumbó. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, como si el flujo de sus lágrimas se llevara en su camino las penas y la tristeza que contenía en su interior. Amy y Lita se sorprendieron por semejante declaración, sin embargo a fin de cuentas la comprendieron. La chica de cabello corto reconfortaba a esta otra faceta de Rei jamás vista por las demás, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, mientras la castaña le daba palabras de aliento. Diciendo cosas como 'Todo estará bien, no tienes por que preocuparte'.

A los pocos días, de una o otra manera, Mina se enteró que el chico con el que estaba ya tenía novia y que sólo utilizaba su tiempo libre con ella. _Jugaba_ con ella.

Cortaron y Rei se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras de Lita. Recuperó su esperanza y se prometió que haría lo posible por conquistar a la rubia. Procurando no hacerse ilusiones por supuesto, pero aunque la rechazase, de alguna u otra forma la haría feliz… pese a no ser ella quien permanezca a su lado.

**Fin del flashback…**

Las chicas sin embargo, decidieron no contarle a Serena, no aún. A ella sin querer podían escapárseles las palabras de la boca y podría complicar las cosas. Quedó como un secreto entre las tres.

Ambas empezaron a ordenar la casa, que estaba hecha un desastre.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que Mina, terminó de arreglarse. Serena salió de la habitación primero.

'Muy bien damas y… Artemis, ¡les presentó a la nueva, bella, única e impresionante Mina Aino!' Exclamó la rubia de coletas con voz de presentación. Luego, la otra chica salió avergonzada y del cuarto.

'No tenías que ser tan exagerada.' Dijo una apenada Mina.

'Es cierto, la verdad es que la mejor y más linda soy yo'

'SERENA'

'Bueno ya, ya. Y bien, ¿Por qué no se concentran en mirar a otra persona que regañarme a mí eh?'

Amy y Lita observaron a la rubia sonrojada.

'Si que te ves muy bien Mina.' Dijo la más alta.

'Te queda perfecto.' Continuó la peliazul.

'Gra-gracias chicas… ¡Oigan!'

'¿Qué pasa?' Preguntaron al unísono Júpiter y Mercury quienes retomaron sus puestos en la cocina para lavar los platos.

'Se supone que yo debería limpiar, después de todo Rei prestó su casa para MI cumpleaños. Me corresponde.'

'Y justamente como TU eres la cumpleañera, nuestro deber es hacerte pasar bien este día ¿no crees?' Respondió Kino.

'Además tu vestido es blanco, mientras limpias puede marcharse.' Esta vez las excusas eran razonables, así que Mina no hizo ninguna réplica más.

'De acuerdo, muchas gracias chicas, por hacer este cumpleaños el mejor de mi vida.' Les sonríe sinceramente.

'Te puedo asegurar que en lo que resta del día la pasarás aún mejor.' Lita le guiñó el ojo y rápidamente fue silenciada con un 'Shhh' de Amy, a la vez que le hacía un gesto con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

Mina no entendió muy bien, a veces podía llegar a ser tan densa como Serena y esta vez no fue la excepción para verificarlo.

La otra rubia miró el reloj observando que faltaban 5 minutos para la hora prevista. De pronto todas escucharon el claxon de un auto.

'Creo que ya es hora.' Dijo Tsukino.

'Ok chicas ¡nos vemos luego!' Y se fue corriendo para ver en la entrada, a una chica de rojo parada al lado de un taxi. Pero, había algo que no coincidía con Rei, el cabello… era corto.

Lentamente se fue aproximando para observar más claramente la figura de aquella chica. Definitivamente era Rei. Una vez frente a ella, la adolescente de ojos púrpuras le abrió cortésmente la puerta trasera del vehículo.

'Pasa.' Se limitó a decir dejando que Mina entrara.

'_No pensé que le quedaría tan bien, en verdad es un ángel._' Pensó Rei mientras la veía pasar a su lado.

Una vez ambas dentro el taxi comenzó a andar.

La rubia se quedó impresionada viendo de cerca lo bella que se encontraba la pelinegra en esos momentos. Observó de nuevo y con más detalle su cabello. Dos mechones largos y cercanos a su fino rostro fueron lo único que permanecieron intactos, lo demás, estaba rebajado de tal manera que el cabello quedara escalonado… en capas. Las puntas de los cortos cabellos estaban curvadas hacia fuera.

Le costaba creer que Rei se cortara el cabello, la verdad es que lo apreciaba mucho, tanto que lo cuidaba siempre y lo dejaba largo. Le quedaba bien pero, ahora se veía aún mejor.

'¿Te… te gustó mi obsequio?' Preguntó algo dudosa la chica que estaba siendo observada, causando que nuevamente, Mina se despertara de su trance. Demonios, era la segunda vez en el día que le pasaba.

'A-ah sí, me encantó Rei, muchas gracias. Gracias también por haberme dado tu casa para festejar mi cumpleaños.' Contestó apenada mientras sentía como cierto calor subía a su rostro y se ubicaba específicamente en las mejillas.

'Para nada, al contrario, fue un placer.' Habló tranquila y amablemente, a la vez que le entregaba una sincera sonrisa.

'Aunque…' Mina bajó su mirada.

'¿Aunque?' La incentivó Rei a terminar su frase.

'…Me hubiera gustado que tú también hubieras estado conmigo.' Finalizó casi en un susurro y con un tono triste.

'Discúlpame, pero si no me hubiera ausentado, no estaría listo lo que tengo preparado para ti ahora.' Aclaró mientras se rascaba la nuca.

'¿Algo más?' Preguntó una Mina curiosa.

'Sí, pero será sorpresa. En poco tiempo te enterarás.'

'¡Muchas gracias Rei!' Dijo mientras tomaba su brazo izquierdo y se acercaba lentamente a su oído. '…Gracias…' Susurró en un tono que sin querer, Rei al escucharlo lo sintió sensual. Provocando que su cuerpo se estremeciese y su cara se tornara de un color rojo brillante, tal cual un tomate.

Mina rió levemente mientras se separaba un poco, sin despegarse del brazo de Rei.

'Por cierto, te quedó muy lindo ese corte.'

La verdad es que Sailor Venus tenía el extraño don de poner nerviosa a la princesa del Fuego cada dos por tres. Parte de ella le molestaba eso, era la única capaz de hacerlo con naturaleza. Sin embargo Mars en cierto modo le agradaba saber que, de vez en cuando, podía sacarle unas lindas sonrisas a la chica de ojos topacio.

'Señorita, ya llegamos.' Se escuchó la grave voz masculina del conductor. Rei ya había pagado así que directamente bajó del auto primero, para después darle una de sus manos a Mina, ayudando a que baje delicadamente del taxi. Una vez afuera de él, los ojos de la rubia no cabían de la sorpresa. Estaban frente a uno de los restaurantes más prestigiosos y caros que había en Tokio.

Para hacerla reaccionar, sigilosamente Rei se acercó a su oído sin que ésta lo notase y jugueteó con el lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo levemente, haciendo que Mina dé un respingo y se sonrojase al notar lo que había hecho la chica de ahora cabello corto.

'¿Vamos?' Preguntó Mars mientras otra vez respetuosamente, le entregaba un brazo pero esta vez, para que lo tomara al caminar.

'…Sí…' Tímidamente Mina aceptó el gesto y comenzaron a caminar hasta la entrada del enorme e iluminado lugar.

Rei le dijo al administrador el número de reservación y rápidamente las dejaron pasar, no sin antes darle la bienvenida a sus clientas con una reverencia.

Mina aunque intentaba mantener la compostura le resultaba imposible no demostrar lo asombrada por el edificio.

Era de tres pisos. El primero tenía en parte Tenedor Libre, por lo tanto podías seleccionar tu comida en las diferentes mesas. Había un ascensor cerca de ellas así que no tuvo oportunidad de ver el segundo piso aunque suponía estaba repleto de mesas y gente como en la planta baja.

En muy poco tiempo estaban en el tercer piso, el más costoso y por consecuente el más hermoso.

'Por aquí por favor.' Las guió un mesero hasta su mesa, la cual estaba junto a un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón. Todo ese piso estaba a oscuras, iluminado simplemente con la luz de las velas, otorgándole un precioso toque romántico.

Se sentaron en el lugar correspondiente, una frente a la otra. Da la casualidad que ambas sin querer, compartían el mismo pensamiento. No sabían si era consecuencia del brillo de las velas, o la música tranquila y romántica. Pero opinaban que la persona a quien le hacían compañía, era hermosa.

Rei ya sabía que Mina era un ser esplendoroso, por eso le llamó a atención. Por eso le costó tanto admitir sus sentimientos y por eso se enamoró. La mente de la rubia sin embargo, a fin de cuentas venía más o menos a lo mismo. Sólo que la ojiazul nunca aclaró sus sentimientos ni tampoco se esmeró en hacerlo.

_La verdad es que se estaba engañando a sí misma._

Siempre hizo una diferencia entre la chica de mirada añil y sus demás amigas. Con Rei sentía cosquillas en su estómago. Pero se esforzaba en creer que además de los relatos sobre el enamoramiento, también ese síntoma podía ocurrir con un amigo muy querido, en este caso; amiga.

Creía que por más que no sintiera eso con los chicos conoció hasta el momento, se debía a que no encontró la persona indicada para ser su media naranja.

Sin embargo Rei por más que le costase, optó por asumirlo. ¿Por qué? Porque no se pueden evitar los sentimientos hacia una persona. Tan simple como eso. Y porque comprendió que por mucho que se esforzara, no podía remediarlo. Además de que lo que le sucedía era demasiado obvio según su punto de vista como para negarlo. Nada más se podía hacer, pero, lo bueno de todo es que tuvo y tiene el apoyo de dos grandes personas que por su madurez pudieron comprenderla e incluso apoyarla. Es por eso que en este preciso momento podía disfrutar con su ángel. _Su_ ángel, como si le perteneciera… que ironía. Bueno, las esperanzas por más complicadas que sean las situaciones y por más ínfimas que sean las posibilidades, nunca se pierden. En el caso de Rei, esto ocurre.

Observaron el menú. La ojivioleta le preguntó que había escogido para cenar, porque según el horario de Japón, estaba entrada la tarde aunque era un poco temprano para que anocheciera, sin contar que al estar todo a oscuras… daba la impresión de estar en la noche.

La pelinegra ordenó los pedidos de cada una. Mientras tanto la cumpleañera miró a su alrededor. Podría decir que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas. Rei mientras tanto se quedó atontada mirándola, a la vez que apoyaba su rostro en uno de sus brazos que estaba sobre la mesa. No había palabra alguna para expresar lo bella que estaba la princesa del Amor.

La cena pasó normalmente, con un intercambio de miradas. Cuando una estaba distraída la otra la miraba, si se daba cuenta desviaba su vista hacia otro lado o a su plato. Hubo varios momentos en los que sus ojos chocaron, pocos segundos, pero sin desearlo éstos transmitían sentimientos puros que una de las dos partes no quería confirmar; pero igualmente lo hizo.

Ya era entrada la noche, se levantaron para irse y Rei se encargó de cancelar la cuenta. Era una verdadera dama cuando se lo proponía. Fueron hasta un parque.

Mina mientras caminaba se puso a reflexionar el comportamiento de su amiga. Jamás en su vida pensó ver este lado de su personalidad. Aunque no lo dijera, le gustó. Mucho. Pero hasta la mismísima Sailor Venus, era capaz de sentir vergüenza de expresarse.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando tímidamente, Rei tomó su mano. Aunque la oscuridad rondaba por doquier, la escasa luz de la luna dejaba ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, uno que la rubia también obtuvo por el sencillo tacto.

A los segundos, la más alta y que guiaba a la ojiazul, se detuvo. Estaban frente a un bello lago.

El reflejo de la luna se veía en él.

Dos chicas.

Dos figuras.

Dos corazones.

Un sentimiento a medio revelar.

Rei se ubicó frente a ella, tomándole también su otra mano. La miró directamente a los ojos.

Procuró por todos sus medios estar tranquila, pero no evitó morderse el labio de los nervios.

Su mirada temblaba.

Había un nudo en su garganta.

Sólo debía pronunciar unas pocas palabras, pero su garganta estaba seca.

Un total silencio las rodeaba.

Rei estaba en medio de una lucha interna, hablar o hacer.

Cualquiera fuera lo que hiciera, la respuesta sería la misma.

Se armó de valor, suspiró y decidió hacer lo primero… demostrar sus sentimientos por medio de las palabras.

La unión de sus manos fue presionada un poco más por parte de Rei, sin hacer daño, suavemente.

'Mi-Mina yo… quiero decirte algo.' Tartamudeó al principio, y cada palabra llevaba nerviosismo al pronunciar, pero siguió.

Su interlocutora la escuchaba atentamente.

'Tú me gus… no…' Suspiró de nuevo, obteniendo el poco valor que necesitaba. '…yo te amo Mina Aino.' Finalmente lo dijo. Palabras, pero no eran simples palabras. Estaban cargadas de un sentimiento puro y sincero. Transparente y si lo deseaba… eterno.

La rubia se sorprendió, su rostro lo mostraba claramente. Pero Rei no se iba a rendir así nada más. Esperaría una respuesta concreta de su amada y decidir realmente que haría a partir de ese momento. _…Por más que le doliese…_

'Pues yo…' La ojiazul bajó la mirada, meditando bien su respuesta. Era extraño, se sentía feliz al saber los sentimientos de Rei. Saber que para ella nunca fue una simple amiga, sino algo más. En cierto modo, sus palabras llenaron parte de ella, algo que nadie más logró. Y ahí comprendió todo. Ahí se dio cuenta de que lo que siempre sentía por aquella chica, era amor.

Vaya manera de aclarar los sentimientos. Sólo cuando alguien te dice los suyos.

Para Rei los segundos, minutos... se hacían eternos. Pero debía resistir, quería a toda costa una firme respuesta. Sí, Sailor Mars podía ser bastante obstinada.

'Yo… yo también…' Dijo la rubia en prácticamente un susurro. Un susurro que en el silencio que había, Rei pudo escuchar.

Aunque ella no la viera, su mirada seguía igual de fija, pero ahora, deseaba actuar.

Lentamente se fue acercando, se topó con su mirada color cielo de frente y… la besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho y lo mejor de todo, ella _era correspondida._

Rei la tomó por la cintura a la vez que Mina rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos.

La rubia sintió algo maravilloso. Como en su interior, en la zona de su corazón, algo cálido emergía. Era amor.

Aunque en lo profundo de su ser, se sentía muy mal. Buscó por tanto tiempo su media naranja y no pudo notar que, a su lado, siempre estuvo la persona que llenaría parte de ella. Perdió tiempo, pero… tendría mucho más para disfrutar con el amor de su vida. Pese a eso, se encargaría de disfrutar cada día con Rei, como si fuera el último…

Así, la historia finaliza con sentimientos correspondidos, profundos, fuertes, egoístas tal vez, pero a fin de cuentas… _sinceros_…

**Fin**

* * *

Hola! bueno aprovecho para decir antes que nada, FELIZ DIA INTERNACIONAL DE LA MUJER A TODO EL MUNDO WIII!! =D  
uno de los mejores dia del año lectoras, aprovechen! n_n  
y los lectores, hagan feliz este dia a toda mujer conocida que tengan, a sus madres, hijas XD, esposas, hermanas, primas, pareja o lo que sea =)  
listo, xD  
ahora con el fic, ejem... mi primer fic con el que contribuyo mi inicio en la comunidad Fan de RexMinako de Sailor Moon x3  
y para los/las seguidores/as del manga n.n  
otra cosa, este NO es el fic que les dije a algunas personas que haría sobre estas chicas, este salio de un golpe de inspiracion ayer XD  
proximamente vendra un AU =)  
solo eso, ya saben, un review con cualquier cosa me pondra feliz, palabras de aliento, constructivas, criticas *no se pasen, hoy es da de felicidad para mi xD*, algun error gramatical o de ortografia, porque la verdad es que intento hacer mis fics lo mas neutros posibles ya que para ser sincera, me agrada mas que mi idioma natal, el español argentino XDDD  
eso y besitos a todos/as, especialmente para las chicas de convi en la Coyuhi, a mi amada Sunako-chan, y a mis lectores de Nanofate y a los fanes de SM que se animen a leer esto =)  
bye bye!!

**xeonice**


End file.
